100th Annual Hunger Games
by LexiKK
Summary: Follow the six tributes from District 2 as they go into the games, but there's a twist in the way the games are. Read to find out what happen to all the tributes, who will win, who will lose their lives.


**KK:** Hey Guys.

**Lily: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**KK:** What?

**Lily: **YOU!

**KK:** Okay, Enjoy.

_**Chapter One : The Tributes for the Games**_

District 2

Every year this happens. Kids die and one lives. It's the 100th annual Hunger Games. Triple the tributes this year. Three girls and boys from each district. Oh by the way my name is Lilly Cater, I'm 15 and two weeks after the games I'll be 16. Well I have a brother who's seventeen, my parents try so hard to keep us on our feet, but nothing can keep me out of the games.

~~~~~  
"Hello everyone." says Troy one of my older brother. "So what time is the reaping?" he asks as I walk pass him. "Two." I said looking at him. "Let's get Creast, Rose, Dillion, and Mike." he said as he walk out in froth of me. When we meet up it's time. When the Reaping starts. As we stand there watching the stage, I see twelve year olds scared to death. Creast is one of them. Then I look at the thirteen year olds and see Dillion. Rose stands among the fourteen years, Mike with the eighteen years olds, Troy with the seventeen year olds, and me, I'm among the fifth teen year olds. Not one of us is scared. We trained since the day we could walk. I see a cheerful man walk on stage. "Welcome, welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games." Coal starts. "Before we start here's a clip for ya'll." he pause for a moment as the clip plays. " Now lets chose our girls." Coal said reaching into the jar and pulled out three pieces of paper. "Now can we have Creast Parker, Tally Hampton, and Lily Cater." he said. "I volunteer." says Rose as the fourteen year old steps forward for her little sister. "Now how great is this." Coal says as the three girls walked up on the stage. "Now the boys." he said walking over to the jar and pulling out three more names. "Oh, Troy Cater, Dillion Weather, and Mike Dannie." Coal said. The three boys walked on the stage. "Here's our tributes." he said as they look out at the people in there district.

A tall women and a twelve year old walked in. "Rose be careful." Creast said. Her mother hugged her. "We love you." Nana said. "I love you mom and Creast." she said as the door opened. "Times up." a peacekeeper said as her mother and sister walked out.

Mike looked out the window when a men and a little girl came in. "Mike." Shayla said crying. "Don't." he said hugging her and his father. "I'll be fine. Trust me." he said with a smile. "No matter what we love you, big bubba." Shayla said. "Times up." a peacekeeper said. They hugged Mike and left.

Three little kids and two parents came in. "We're sorry Tally." Violet said. Three little kids hugged her. "Don't worry Liz, Kale, and Lola." she said hugging them back. "We all love you. Try to come home." Rex said. "Times up." a peacekeeper said. They walked out after hugging her.

Two boys and one women walked in. "Mother." he said hugging her. "It's okay sweetie." Clare said. "We're miss you." Serete said hugging him. "Try to come home." Eathen said hugging him too. "I will." he said hugging him as the door opens. "Times up." a peacekeeper said. They walked

A men and women walked in and hugged Troy and Lily. "Troy watch out for your sister." Heather said." "I will mother." "Be safe you two." Davie said. "We love you mom and dad." Troy and Lily said hugging them as the door open. " Times up." a peacekeeper said as they walked.

A hour later they got on the train. Lily and Troy looked around. Rose, Tally, Mike, and Dillion sat down. "Ya'll get to enjoy this for the time been." Coal said. "Now I'll will go and fine Carly." he said walking off. Lilly looked at everyone around her. "So what are we going to do?" asked Troy. Lilly looked at him worried. A tall girl with long brown and blue eyes. "So they chose my sister and brother." she said looking at Troy and Lilly.

An hour later all the tributes arrived in the Capital.

KK: Hope you enjoy.


End file.
